


Getting Caught

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Getting Together, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Ellana is caught by Cullen, ending in some good old sexy times.





	Getting Caught

 " _Cullen_ ," She moaned breathlessly as she rubbed harshly at her clit and flicked her nipple, imagining said man in various position of sex with her. She moaned louder and louder as she neared her finish, the cool night air contrasting deliciously with her warm, heaving body. She distantly heard footsteps and - _perhaps a door?_ \- but she was too far gone in her pleasure to truly care, teasing at her clit harder and harder as she felt herself on the precipice.  
  
 "Inquisitor? I heard you calling for me, are you- Makers breath!"  
  
She shot up straight, her hair flying in all directions. She crossed her legs in a vain attempt to hide herself as she heaved for breath. The room was silent, the two adults staring at each other with wide eyes, cheeks blushing madly. Ellana was the first to break the silence.  
  
 "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I-I've probably j-just made thing incredibly awkward, and-"  
  
"No!" Cullen interrupted suddenly, "I-I mean, I don't- don't _mind_ , n-not at all really, I..." He drifted off.  
  
 She processed his words for a few moments - _He didn't mind? Truly?_ \- and her interest was peaked. Just as he was about to speak and made a move to leave, she raised a hand in a 'stop' motion, causing him to pause his movements. She stood up with as much confidence as she could muster, walking towards him, naked as the day she was born, staring into his eyes. As she moved closer, she noticed his eyelids were slightly lowered, and his pupils blown wide, looking down at her with an almost hungry expression.  
  
 "Cullen," Ellana began quietly, reaching for his still gloved hand, pulling it to her lips and kissing the knuckles, drawing an almost inaudible stutter in his breath. She looked back up at him through her eyelashes before continuing.  
  
"If you want to touch, you can," She muttered, taking two of his covered fingers into her mouth, laving her tongue over the leather of his gauntlet. He moaned shyly, removing his hand from her mouth, and for a second she wondered if she had /really/ messed up, but then he roughly cupped her cheeks, moving his hands to thread through her hair before pulling her in for a sesring kiss. She moved her lips against his feverishly, pulling at his armour in an attempt to get him to remove it, which he granted her by removing his coat and breastplate, only breaking their kiss when he needed to pull his armour over his head. She helped with removing what she could with her small, shaky hands, eventually giving up and kissing and licking at his now exposed neck, tasting the salt of sweat on his rough skin.  
  
 Once he finally had the top parts of his armour removed, he placed his rough hands on her hips, guiding her back towards her bed as they continued touching and biting at each other. When the backs Ellanas knees hit the bed, she allowed herself to fall back gracefully, her fall being broken by his strong hands guiding her onto her back. It was only when he had crawled on top of her, naked from the top up that he stopped dead in his tracks, looking at her in the eye and asked with a serious tone of voice:  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
 She almost barked a laugh at him; simply opting to smile, nod, and pull him back down to her lips. He seemed satsified with her response for now, reaching down and unbuckling his shin guards as he bit at her neck, moving lower to her breasts. By the time he began sucking at her pert nipples, he had his armour, trousers, and smallclothes removed, hands moving with practiced ease to remove each item of clothing, only fumbling when she made a sound of approval. He treated her other breast to the same treatment as the first, licking around the nipple, biting at the sensitive flesh in a way she seemed to respond positively to, then sucking her nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. He finally began to move lower, chuckling at the whine she let out at the loss of stimulation, before biting her lip with a whimper as he looked up at her and settled onto his knees, his mouth dangerously close to the coarse, brown curls at her cunt. She nodded minutely for him; and it was all he required before he began lapping greedily at her folds.  
  
 Cullen moaned as she threaded her fingers into his curly, blond hair, tugging at it slightly whenever he sucked on her clit or dipped his tongue into her hole, the vibrations bringing more and more sounds from the back of her throat.  
  
"C- _Cullen_ , I-" Was all she could manage, moaning his name loudly when he shoved two fingers into her cunt with little preamble and hooking them, touching that sensitive spot inside her and making her see stars. Ellana came with a buck of her lithe hips, whimpering as he helped her through it until it almost became too much.  
  
 He travellef back up her body, leaving kisses over scars and muscle along the way, ignoring the liquids covering his chin and mouth, kissing her jaw, then her lips when he reached them. She didn't seem to mind the taste of herself on his tongue - in fact, she seemed to like it, moving her hips towards his aching erection with a moan as he moved his tongue along hers. When her hipbone managed to brush the tip of his cock, he groaned, bucking forward to meet her once more, holding back for her permission.  
  
"P-please, Cullen," She whispered breathlessly, " _fuck me_."  
  
 It was all Cullen could do not to cum then and there, simply because of her words, clenching his eyes shut and grasping her hips in a bruising hold, steeling himself. Eventually, he moved his hips to meet hers, the tip of his dick catching on her clit, making her whine for more as he continued dragging himself down, down, down until he rested at her hole. He looked down at her, golden eyes meeting moss green ones, awaiting yet another nod of permission, which she hastily gave, allowing him to finally move and slide home, slowly until his hips met hers and they joined to become one, if for just one moment.  
  
 He bottomed out inside of her, the warm heat of her cunt inviting and dizzyingly arousing. She tapped his muscled bicep as a sign that he could move, and he began to push and pull in and out of her slowly, maddeningly patient, smirking when she whined and thrashed about, trying to get any more friction wherever possible.  
  
"Please, Cullen, _please_ ," Ellana begged, and he seemed satisfied, suddenly slamming into with a resounding slap of skin hitting skin. He continued doing so until he felt his own end creeping up on him, clenching every muscle in his body to keep it at bay as he sucked marks onto her pale collarbones, licking at the fresh bruises when they finished forming under his mouth. He brought one hand up to pinch and flick at her nipple, forcing a whining moan from her lips, and her nether regions to clench, causing his own groan to come tumbling from his mouth. His other hand moved lower, until his thumb rested over her clit, pushing down and rubbing circles into it as he continued slamming their hips together.  
  
 She came with a shout his name, her flesh spasming around his cock, causing him to pull out and rub himself against her hip as he orgasmed all over her stomach. They both panted heavily, attempting to catch their breaths. Once she could speak again, Ellana broke the silence once more.  
  
"Stay the night with me?" She questioned, running her fingers through his hair affectionately. He leaned up and kissed her once more.  
  
"Of course, Ellana."


End file.
